


С днем рождения, капитан Шепард

by imirel



Series: До встречи, капитан [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Пост-Уничтожение. “Нормандия”, пытаясь вырваться из цепи разрушающихся ретрансляторов, совершила жесткую посадку на Сур-Кеше.





	С днем рождения, капитан Шепард

— С днем рождения, Шепард.

Гаррус ласково царапнул когтями по экрану электронной фоторамки. Шепард, серьезная, но до невозможного юная, коротко стриженая, запечатлена по пояс — на груди сияет свежеполученная «Звезда Терры», а рука безупречно четко приложена к краю форменного берета. Гаррус не помнил, в каком году это произошло, и к фотографии, скачанной из экстранета, почему-то не полагалось подписи. Да это и неважно. Это было давно. Это — людские даты. Как и некое 11 апреля, которое, как подсказал Гаррусу его омни-тул, настало именно сегодня.

Сегодня капитану Шепард исполнилось тридцать четыре. И уже почти два года, как он не мог ее даже увидеть.

***

 

Облако сияющей материи неслось за «Нормандией» со скоростью, равной которой галактика еще не видела. Где-то позади один за другим, как детские игрушки, рассыпались на части масс-ретрансляторы. Харон сдался первым, едва успев выплюнуть фрегат в Поток Арктура, за ним разорвался ретранслятор Соль, заставляя белого от напряжения Джокера на ходу решать, куда стоит сунуться дальше. Алый луч будто бы чертил на черноте космоса маршрут их побега. Они не знали, кто еще успел спастись. Они не понимали, что случится, если облако света настигнет «Нормандию».

Гаррусу было все равно. Приказ об отступлении будто бы до сих пор мучительно звучал в его ларингофоне, но даже этот фантомный звук не мог заглушить одну-единственную мысль — она не выбралась. Возможно, она уже ждет его в пресловутом небесном баре, и чем скорее он туда попадет, тем будет лучше. Потом, правда, оглушила мысль об отце и сестре — где они сейчас? Что происходит в той системе, куда ему удалось их переправить? Как с ними связаться?

Поток размышлений, казавшийся бесконечным, прервало истошное верещание аварийной системы. Привычный ровно-прохладный свет корабельной иллюминации начал бешено моргать, перебиваясь оранжевыми сполохами индикаторов сбоев, и от этой светомузыки начало резать глаза.

— Тали, что это? — вцепившись в панель «Таникса», Гаррус наощупь набрал на омни-туле знакомый идентификатор.

— Мы падаем, Гаррус... — мертвым голосом ответила Тали. — Мы с Адамсом ничего не можем сделать, СУЗИ отключилась, как только мы прошли через Харон... Двигатель отказал на 73%... 

— Падаем, а? — Гаррус печально усмехнулся. — И далеко ли лететь?

В наушнике остался только хрип. Тали предпочла болтовне продолжать бороться.

«Встряхнись, Вакариан! — Гаррус дернулся к двери, опираясь ладонями на пляшущие переборки. — Ты тоже можешь помочь, если соберешь себя в плотную хитиновую кучу!»

— Экипажу «Нормандии», говорит Джокер! — раздалось из динамиков экстренного оповещения. — Всем немедленно занять свои места и зафиксировать рамы безопасности. Мы совершаем аварийную посадку, повторяю, мы совершаем аварийную посадку! Проверить наличие и работоспособность личных систем связи и первой помощи согласно протокола S-56-1. Мы совершаем аварийную посадку, повторяю...

Время, прошедшее до момента, когда «Нормандия» упала титановым брюхом на подложку из густой тропической растительности, Гаррус помнил отрывистыми эпизодами. Часть из них вызывала мучительное дежавю — так же точно метались по судну люди, так же точно истерически перемигивались индикаторы щитов обшивки, так же точно больно сводило где-то внутри, и не только от резкой потери высоты, но и от накрывающего все вокруг чувства — ее больше нет.

Шепард.

Она бы смогла. Она бы всех приободрила, отобрав у Джокера микрофон. С ней бы каждый поверил, что в итоге все будет хорошо, стоит лишь напрячься и сделать то, что должно. 

— Добро пожаловать на Сур-Кеш, — раздался неискренне веселый голос Джокера, в то время, как в голове унялась распирающая боль, а желудок вернулся на место. — СУЗИ бы сказала что-нибудь насчет температуры за бортом или расстояния до ближайшего пляжа, но пока с вами только я. И, кажется, я сломал все ребра разом.

Сур-Кеш.

Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

***

 

Они узнали, насколько плохо обстоят дела, лишь добравшись до ближайшего города. Умница Кортез, забыв про сон и еду, буквально на последнем пакете топлива за несколько рейсов перевез туда большую часть команды, а обратно доставил саларианских инженеров, готовых включиться в ремонт «Нормандии», и взвод вооруженной охраны.

— Мы видели вас на радарах, но вы не отвечали, — нервно заговорил капитан взвода. — «Нормандия-SR2». Где капитан Шепард? Почему разрушился ретранслятор? Почему оборвана связь с Цитаделью?

Гаррус устало прикрыл глаза. Ответ даже на первый вопрос был способен взорвать его изнутри, что там до оставшихся, которыми сыпал и сыпал саларианец?

— Капитан Шепард... не здесь, — едва слышно ответил Кайден, придерживая под предплечье выбитую из сустава руку. — Цитадель стала частью Горна, и поток энергии, прошедший через нее...

— Связи нет, ретранслятора нет, мы не можем узнать, жив ли советник Валерн... — снова зачастил саларианский капитан, но Гаррус, внезапно отыскав в себе целый океан сил, оборвал его:

— Жнецов тоже нет, капитан. — Он грубо сжал худенькое плечо саларианца, почти не опасаясь раздавить тонкую кость в труху. — Благодаря Шепард. Благодаря тому, что она погибла, заставив Цитадель направить поток из Горна так, чтобы каждая тварь, приползшая из глубин темного космоса, превратилась в пыль. И поверьте, судьба вашего советника...

— Гаррус... — Кайден осторожно взял его за локоть. — Мы все вымотаны. Думаю, нам лучше объясниться позже.

— Позже, — выдохнул Гаррус, выпуская из тисков саларианского капитана. — Как скажете... командир Аленко.

— Меня еще никто никуда не назначал, — неуверенно возразил Кайден.

— А вариантов нет, — отрезал Гаррус и, развернувшись, отправился к серебрящейся среди густых джунглей «Нормандии». Он останется здесь до тех пор, пока корабль снова не станет на крыло. Это лучшее, чем он мог почтить память Шепард.

***

 

Духи, он не верил в то, что она смогла выбраться. Последний раз ее сигнатуру засекли откуда-то изнутри Цитадели, а потом пришла алая волна, которой, как казалось издалека, просто расплавило дома и улицы, выжгло насаждения, высушило искусственные озера. Никто не смог бы спастись. 

Но он не мог поверить и в то, что Шепард больше не существует. Она умирала на его глазах, исчезала в открытом космосе, погружалась в древний океан — и возвращалась обратно. Незнание правды спасало его, позволяя лелеять едва живую надежду на чудо. И он ждал дня, когда к квантовомеханическому коммуникатору снова подадут питание в равной степени как с нетерпением, так и с бешеным нежеланием что-либо узнавать. 

Единственной точкой, с которой удалось связаться из коммуникационного узла «Нормандии» стал дредноут адмирала Хакетта. 

— «Нормандия», кто на связи? 

Многие собрались в командном зале, сгрудились возле узкого прохода в коммуникационный блок. Все жаждали знать, что именно оставили за спиной.

Гаррус, услышав знакомый голос, почувствовал, что медленно холодеет. Несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов — по-снайперски отлаженная методика — позволили успокоиться.

— Майор Аленко, сэр, — Кайден вытянулся наизготовку. 

— Рад слышать, что вы живы, майор, — ответил Хакетт. — Рапортуйте. Мы потеряли вас с радаров еще перед ретранслятором Харон.

— «Нормандия» достигла Бассейна Аннос, сэр, и совершила жесткую посадку на планете Сур-Кеш, — отчеканил Кайден. — Производится аварийное обслуживание с полным содействием саларианской стороны. Потерь среди личного состава после приземления... нет. Кроме... Вам, наверное, известно...

Хакетт вздохнул.

— Вольно, майор. Мне известны только обрывочные сведения из штаба Альянса в Рио. Мы не так быстры, как «Нормандия», а потому Пятый Флот оказался заперт в Скоплении Исхода. Собираемся временно базироваться на Иден Прайм до момента, пока ретранслятор не будет отремонтирован. Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы скоро вернемся в Солнечную систему. Харон, будучи первым ретранслятором, через который прошел луч Горна, пострадал сильнее всего. 

— Что с Шепард, адмирал? — глухо спросил Кайден, и Гаррус заметил, как он сжал за спиной кулаки.

— У меня есть информация из Лондона, требующая дополнительной проверки, — нехотя произнес Хакетт. 

Удар по голове, заставивший мелких мушек плясать перед глазами.

— ...в ходе поисково-спасательной операции...

Удар.

— ...обнаружен офицер Альянса, рядом с которым находились сорванные жетоны, принадлежавшие капитану Джейн Шепард...

Удар.

— ...омни-тул поврежден, определить его сигнатуру не удалось...

Удар.

— ... в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Множественные открытые и закрытые травмы, ожоги, краш-синдром. Он... она находится в полевом госпитале на севере Франции, ожидая возможной транспортировки в Сингапур.

Удар. Гаррус открыл глаза, чувствуя, как мир вокруг звенит, будто пустой эфир.

— Я больше ничего не могу вам сказать, майор, — снова вздохнул Хакетт. — Но надежда есть. В себя офицер пока не приходил. Мы не можем с уверенностью заявлять, что это именно Шепард. Тело адмирала Андерсона было найдено в процессе той же операции и уже опознано. 

— Андерсон мечтал дожить свой век в Лондоне, — вдруг произнес Гаррус, вспоминая рассказ Шепард. — Так и вышло. Что ж, хоть кто-то добился, чего хотел.

— Майор Аленко, — снова включился Хакетт. — До выяснения всех обстоятельств вы назначаетесь командиром фрегата «Нормандия». Держите меня в курсе. Отбой связи.

— Я вовсе этого не желал, — тихо сказал Кайден, безуспешно попытавшись проскользнуть мимо вмерзшего в проем Гарруса. — Это — ее место и должность.

— Тем не менее, вы теперь наш командир, майор, — насмешливо отозвался Гаррус. — Вот и соберите в кулак то, что у вас там есть, и давайте работать. Так, как работала бы она, окажись на нашем месте.

— Да, — неуверенно улыбнулся Кайден, одергивая китель. — Чтобы, если она проснется...

— Когда она проснется, — жестко парировал Гаррус. — «Когда», а не «если», командир Аленко.

***

 

С того дня минуло почти два года. Саларианская столица, мегаполис, похожий на множество огромных термитников, рассыпанных среди тропических зарослей, стал команде «Нормандии» вынужденным домом, а сам прославленный фрегат завис в здешних доках, невольно став популярным экскурсионным объектом. Внутрь, конечно, Джокер никого не пускал. Но и не мог ничего поделать со стайками саларианцев, которые то и дело возникали на посадочной площадке, тараторили, размахивали руками и делали холографии. Вести о вкладе, который внес экипаж «Нормандии» в войну со Жнецами, разнеслись быстро, а множество интервью, которые пришлось давать почти каждому из соратников Шепард, сделали из них местных знаменитостей. И от внезапно нахлынувшей славы Гаррусу быстро стало тошно, чего нельзя было сказать, например, о Кайдене. Некоторое время его наигранно героическая физиономия почти не покидала вечерние выпуски новостей, и в какой-то момент Гаррусу жутко захотелось проорать где-нибудь на главной площади, что вовсе не майор Аленко, СПЕКТР и новый командир «Нормандии» — герой и звезда, победа — не его заслуга, и он не имеет никакого права перетягивать на себя внимание, которого была достойна только Шепард.

Шепард же удостаивалась лишь скромной оговорки в конце новостного блока. «По сообщениям, полученным нашими корреспондентами, капитан Джейн Шепард все еще пребывает в состоянии комы и находится под наблюдением лучших врачей Альянса Систем в городе Сингапур, планета Земля. Следите за нашими трансляциями».

Саларианцы живут быстро, думают быстро и забывают быстро. И даже один год для них — куда более существенный срок, чем для одного сумасшедшего турианца, который все еще не переставал надеяться. 

— С днем рождения, Шепард, — повторил Гаррус и сделал еще один глоток бренди прямо из горлышка. Раздобыть декстроамино-алкоголь на Сур-Кеше оказалось на удивление просто — спасибо давнему союзу с Иерархией. Множество турианских военных консультантов точно также влипло в здешнюю сырую почву, не имея возможности вернуться на Палавен. Множество часов, проведенных в турианском консульстве за попытками выбить хотя бы короткий сеанс связи с родной планетой, в конце концов, увенчались успехом, пусть и сомнительным. Палавен выстоял, узнал Гаррус. Палавен восстанавливается. Но о судьбе его отца и сестры, точно так же запертых в другой системе, никто ничего внятного сообщить не смог. 

Неизвестность же касательно Шепард, к счастью, длилась недолго. Тест ДНК, проведенный в сингапурской клинике, окончательно подтвердил личность «офицера с жетонами капитана Шепард». Шепард была жива, впрочем, жизнью ее состояние могло называться лишь по совокупности определенных биохимических и биоэлектрических показателей. Почти наполовину состоявшее из синтетики тело практически перестало функционировать. И теперь, пока земные врачи с трудом разбирались в схематике имплантов, установленных «Цербером», Шепард находилась в глубокой коме. Конечно же, найти Миранду Лоусон и уточнить детали теперь было почти невозможно. Хотя, кажется, никто и не пытался.

— Скоро будет два года, Шепард, а? — Гаррус обратился к фотографии, наблюдая за беготней бликов по поверхности экрана. — Снова два года. В прошлый раз тебе этого хватило, но, согласись, тогда и заварушка была покруче. Может быть, сделаешь мне подарок на свой день рождения? Да, я знаю, подарки обычно делают тому, у кого, собственно, и бывает день рождения, но когда мы играли по правилам, Шепард? 

Фотография молчала. Гаррус вздохнул, поднялся и вышел на балкон своей маленькой квартирки. Теплый ветер бился в широкие листья пальмы в кадке, занимавшей дальний угол балкона, а светило матово отражалось в ее толстокорой зелени. 

Тихо тренькнул индикатор омни-тула, и Гаррус, нехотя сбрасывая вялое оцепенение, ткнул в него пальцем.

— Эй, Щербатый. Я знаю, что ты там сейчас делаешь. Алкоголь — зло, амиго, а потому прикрой свой костлявый зад чем-нибудь приличным и спускайся вниз. Поехали постреляем по бутылочкам. Говорят, ты любишь это дело.

— Ты ведь предпочитаешь дробовик, Вега, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — А стрельба по бутылкам — это снайперская тренировка.

— Все правильно, я буду стрелять на дальность из дробовика, чтобы у тебя был хотя бы призрачный шанс выиграть, — фыркнул омни-тул голосом Веги. — Выходи, говорю, я жду. В конце концов, свой пузырь ты можешь допить и в такси.

Вега действительно ждал внизу. Почти лежал, облокотившись на крышу такси, то и дело широко зевая.

— Бурная ночка была, а, Джеймс? — буркнул Гаррус, приветственно протягивая руку.

— Ночная смена, амиго, — сонно отозвался Вега и, вернув рукопожатие, хлопнул Гарруса по плечу. — Только ради тебя я готов променять теплую койку на скучную прогулку. 

— Не вижу при тебе оружия.

— А я — при тебе, — хмыкнул Вега. — Не поверил мне, да? Ну и правильно. Садись давай.

— Куда мы едем? — лениво спросил Гаррус, глядя на то, как Вега, сведя в задумчивости брови, что-то набирает на панели автопилота.

— Если б я знал... — пробормотал тот. — Вообще поначалу я хотел устроить шумную вечеринку, видео с которой потом показал бы Шепард... когда она очнется. Чтобы больше не думала так надолго оставлять нас без присмотра.

Его осечка перед словом «когда» больно кольнула куда-то под ребра. Гаррус даже себе не хотел признаваться, что обнадеживающее «когда» мало-помалу стало превращаться в упадническое «если» и в его мыслях тоже.

— И в чем проблема, Вега? — осведомился Гаррус, вытягиваясь на сиденье и прикрывая глаза. — Тебе не продали выпивку, сославшись на какие-нибудь местные законы?

— Меня никто не поддержал, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Кайден, как всегда, весь в делах. Тали сказала, что напьется и будет плакать, а ее завтра ждут какие-то инженерные саларианцы, которые без нее — никуда. Джокер защищает «Нормандию» от туристов. Лиара...

— Короче, ты никому не звонил, — постановил Гаррус, а Вега, определившись, наконец, с маршрутом, пожал плечами.

— Не-а. Я подумал, что ты не захочешь торчать в толпе. Пусть даже это и очень знакомая толпа.

— Поразительно, я и не знал, что ты умеешь думать, Вега. 

— Бывает, Щербатый, бывает. 

Под ними разноцветными огнями мельтешил город. Каждый из них, волей судеб застрявших на этой планете, худо-бедно нашел здесь свое место. Местное представительство Альянса не без труда, но все-таки приняло на довольствие основной костяк команды. Майор Аленко, в котором внезапно обнаружился талант к подковерным играм и политике, стал официальным представителем Альянса Систем при Саларианском Союзе, и его лицо стало светиться в новостях еще чаще. Навыки Тали и Саманты пригодились местным техническим подразделениям, а Джеймс Вега, навертевшись среди штабных политиканов, махнул на все рукой и устроился в военизированную охрану одного из закрытых институтов якобы в рамках программы взаимопомощи Альянса и ГОР. По его собственным словам, саларианцам он показался настолько непроходимым, что никто даже не опасался, что он вынесет с дежурства какие-нибудь страшные секреты. Хотя, шутки шутками, а идиотом Вега никогда не был. 

Сложнее всего было Лиаре. Дело, построенное на взаимодействии с тысячами каналов связи, казалось, затрещало по швам. Но, к счастью, Лиара успела стать действительно талантливым Серым Посредником. Не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как новая сеть агентов начала поставлять ей данные даже из тех частей Галактики, которые пока оставались где-то за лопнувшими ретрансляторами. Именно она, минуя официальные каналы, как-то доставала Гаррусу новости о Шепард. 

— Я думаю, тебе лучше не просить прислать фотографии, — как-то осторожно заметила она, передавая ему очередной изолированный датапад. — Давай ограничимся вербальной информацией.

— Да... — вздохнул тогда он. — Да, ты права. 

Он вовсе не хотел видеть и помнить Шепард такой, какой ее, по всей видимости, случайно увидела Лиара. Пусть это будет лучше тот старый снимок. Шепард на нем юная, живая, пусть даже пока не его. Но у Шепард на этом снимке еще было будущее. 

— О чем думаешь, Щербатый? — обратился к нему Джеймс, заставив вынырнуть из размышлений.

— О ценности воспоминаний, Вега, — ответил Гаррус, не отводя взгляд от потока гравимобилей впереди и вокруг них. — Оказывается, на воспоминаниях нужного толка можно существовать годами. 

— А, да, — задумчиво произнес Джеймс. — Помню, как когда-то впервые увидел Шепард. Она сидела с ногами на дорогущем кожаном диване и что-то читала. Я вошел. Она посмотрела на меня, как удав на кролика и сказала: «Эй, цыпленок. Если решишь сделать какое-нибудь неразумное движение, я оторву твою бритую башку вместе с татуировками».

Гаррус расхохотался.

— Да, это на нее похоже. И что ответил ты.

— А что я мог ответить? «Мэм, да, мэм!» — и Вега картинно отдал честь мигающей панели такси. — А про себя подумал: «С такой красоткой я бы грязь помесил, пожалуй».

— Что-что? Это, похоже, незнакомая моему переводчику идиома, но возможный смысл мне не очень нравится.

— Никакой идиомы, Щербатый. Наше дело, морской пехоты, то есть — прыгать с челнока и месить грязь. А ты что подумал?

— Ничего, Вега, — покачал головой Гаррус. — Ровным счетом ничего. 

«Спустить пар». «Продуть форсунки». «Прочистить дуло шомполом». Как они с Шепард только не называли то, что проворачивали под уютным покровом искусственной ночи в ее каюте. Тогда все казалось простым и ничуть не требовало обязательств. Он, она, лишнее напряжение, которое нужно ликвидировать. Глупо раскрывающие рот рыбки за стеклом аквариума. И странная пустота, которая образовалась внутри, когда Шепард взяли под арест. Гаррус, найдя себе место на судне, следующем на Палавен, вдруг понял, что капитан Шепард занимает в его мыслях слишком много места. По опыту прожитых лет он надеялся, что время и работа день за днем затушат это... неудобство. Но неудобство, распирающее грудную клетку, наоборот, становилось все неудобнее. Неудобство схлынуло на мгновение, когда там, на Менаэ, он с удивлением узнал в запыленном солдате, ввалившемся на баррикаду, ее, Шепард. А потом начало сжирать его с новой силой, когда он узнал, что Шепард просидела около койки истерзанного Кайдена в «Гуэрта Мемориал» несколько часов кряду.

У них что-то было тогда, давно. Еще на первой «Нормандии». Все это замечали, но тему деликатно обходили. Гаррусу, по большому счету, было все равно, лишь немного нервировало проявление подобных эмоций в присутствии других — в турианском обществе подобное было не принято. Конечно, во время операций Шепард и Аленко вели себя подчеркнуто по-деловому, но было что-то во взглядах, касаниях рук ненароком, странных полушутливых замечаниях, которыми они обменивались между собой, такое, что говорило отчетливее любых слов — они вместе. Казус на Горизонте, казалось, разрубил давний узел, но потом, уже в восемьдесят шестом, во время перелета от Менаэ к Сур-Кешу, Гаррус не был уверен уже ни в чем. 

«Мы просто спускали пар, — говорил он себе, упорно выискивая в настройке «Таникса» ошибки, которые, по всей видимости, сам когда-то и насажал. — Ничего такого. Она — человек, я — турианец. Духи, да ничего важного не было. Не было. И не будет. Особенно теперь».

— Все калибруешь, Гаррус? — прозвучал ее голос из-за плеча. — Будто бы и не уходил никуда.

Гаррус повернулся навстречу, поймал в глазах Шепард след легкой игривой улыбки и понял — да, на самом деле, не было. Не было интрижки с лейтенантом Аленко. Не было двух лет на столе Миранды Лоусон. Не было полугода разлуки после ареста. Есть только они. Турианец и человек. И странное неудобство между ребрами, которое, кажется, принято называть «любовью».

— ...Опять вспоминаешь? — и снова Вега, снова реальность, снова огни машин и рекламных вывесок мелькают по правую руку. 

— Считаю, — нехотя ответил Гаррус. — Полгода, да два года, да еще несколько месяцев, да еще полгода... Почти три года, в общем. 

— Уже пять, — вздохнул Вега. — Последние два ты забыл.

— Я не забыл, — опустил глаза Гаррус. — Я просто не хочу их прибавлять. 

Вега неопределенно пожал плечами. Да, тонкая философия все-таки не была его сильной стороной.

Гаррус почти не заметил, как такси вырвалось из городской свистопляски и зависло над площадкой туристического фуникулера, что вел на вершину крутой известняковой скалы, поросшей причудливой растительностью.

— Это твое любимое место в этом городе, а, Вега? — усмехнулся Гаррус, вылезая из машины и разминая ноги. Все-таки саларианцы собирают гравимобили себе под стать. Среднему турианцу в них тесновато.

— Ни разу не был, — фыркнул Вега. — Но мне про него много рассказывали. Говорят, самое интересное там, наверху. Пошли.

И, вскинув на плечо форменный рюкзак, направился к кассе фуникулера.

Путь кабинки до вершины горы занял до обидного много времени. Гаррус, уперев ноги в противоположную стенку, уже устал рассматривать однотипные — красивые, да, но однотипные — пейзажи, подкрашенные в рыжий заходящим светилом. И когда, наконец, кабинка, осев, остановилась на панорамной площадке, Гаррус чувствовал, что плечи и колени готовы заскрипеть, как несмазанный механизм.

— Никто тебе не виноват, что ты такой вымахал, Щербатый, — Вега уселся на скамейку и принялся деловито копаться в своем рюкзаке. 

— Среди турианцев мой рост считается весьма средним, — недовольно ответил Гаррус. — Примарх Федориан, например, в этой коробочке сложился бы вдвое. 

— Забавно, и по приезде было бы сразу два Примарха, — усмехнулся Вега, не прекращая своих раскопок. — Никогда не думали таким образом обеспечить заменяемость? О! Вот оно!

Гаррус с недоверием посмотрел на продолговатый сверток в руках у Джеймса.

— Это не похоже ни на бутылочку, ни на дробовик, даже ни на одну известную мне деталь снайперской винтовки. Похоже, ты меня обманул, лейтенант.

— Э, амиго, поверь, это гораздо круче. Хотя как посмотреть. Но мне кажется, то, что мы сейчас сделаем, точно будет круто, — ответил Джеймс, разворачивая бумагу. 

Поликарбонатный темно-серый бок поймал рыжий блик, и Гаррус узнал этот предмет.

Два года назад он так и не решился прикрепить его на мемориальную стену Нормандии. Тогда официального подтверждения тому, что Шепард выжила, все еще не приходило, но Гаррус уже не смог. Даже несмотря на то, что сбоку терся саларианский репортер, снимавший траурную церемонию. Посредине стелы осталась только одна табличка — адмирал Дэвид Андерсон. А эта... Духи, он ведь даже не помнит, куда ее тогда задевал! Кажется, сунул в руки Джокеру. 

— Я нашел ее на складе на «Нормандии», — вторил его мыслям Вега. — И решил, что это как-то неправильно. Потому что если она очнется...

— Когда она очнется, — поправил Гаррус и взял табличку в руки. Вдох и выдох. Привычно, будто взводя курок. — Когда, Вега. 

— Когда, ага. А теперь — бросай ее и al diablo. Моя abuela говорила, что такие штуки хранить нельзя. Типа плохая примета. Вдруг именно поэтому она и не просыпается?

— Иногда, Вега, мне кажется, что ты так и не вырос, — Гаррус размахнулся и запустил табличкой куда-то в сторону джунглей, разросшихся до самого горизонта. — Надеюсь, мы никого не пришибем?

— Разве что собьешь пару бананов, — прищурился Вега.

— Бананов?

— Это такие фрукты. Растут на Земле. Похожи на... — Вега замялся. — На хрен с виду похожи. Но вкусные. Сладкие. Может, и тут есть, я не знаю.

Гаррус закатил глаза. Неожиданно, но стало почти легче. Будто бы он, наконец, завершил давно начатую работу.

— И я не верю, что в твоей сумке нет больше ничего, Вега, — сказал он, а Джеймс, усмехнувшись, снова углубился в рюкзак и добыл две барных расфасовки спиртного с этикетками разного цвета.

— Кажется, голубая — твоя, — произнес он и бросил бутылочку Гаррусу.

Они уселись на скамейку, глядя, как Пранас, местное светило, прячется за кромкой поверхности планеты. 

— Сколько ей сегодня? — зачем-то спросил Вега.

— Тридцать четыре, — ответил Гаррус. — А мне, кажется, давно стукнул миллион. 

Или даже два.


End file.
